If Today Was Your Last Day
by Mrs.Authoress.Malfoy
Summary: Draco Malfoy goes back to Hogwarts after hearing Nickelback's new song, If Today Was Your Last Day. DM/HG RW/PP HP/OC second fanfic and flames allowed.
1. Cast List

**CAST LIST: **

Main Characters:  
Draco Malfoy  
Hermione Granger  
Harry Potter  
Luna Lovegood  
Ron Weasley  
Pansy Parkinson  
Ginny Weasley  
Blaise Zabini

Secondary Character:  
Narcissa Black (in early chapters she is still Malfoy)  
Molly Weasley  
Nymphedora Lupin  
Fred Weasley  
George Weasley  
Remus Lupin  
Rubeus Hagrid

Teachers:  
Professor Minerva McGonagall (Transfiguration)  
Professor Severus Snape (Headmaster)  
Professor PomonaSprout (Herbology)  
Professor Filius Flitwick (Charms)  
Professor Nymphedora Lupin (Magical Defence)  
Professor Arthur Weasley (Muggle Studies)  
Professor Rubeus Hagrid (Care Of Magical Creatures)  
Professor Narcissa Black (Potions)  
Professors Fred and George Weasley (Myths And Legends)

* * *

**A/N: Some of the people here died in Deathly Hallows, but they are necessary to the story. And I know that the story was set in like 2000, and this song came out in 2009, but forget about that. My story, my rules. Capiece? Review if you want to read more. For those of you very smart people out there, you may notice it has changed from last time. Give yourself a pat on the back if you noticed that. Well done. That's because I decided it needed revamping, as I'm not as weird and childish as I was then. So deal.**

_10/08/2009_


	2. Decisions

A/N: Enjoy the first chapter. next wednesday i will post the second chapter, then i will be back at school so i may not be able to until the weekend. then i will every weekend. oh and if Draco or Narcissa are OOC, then tell me and i will try to adjust them.

* * *

Chapter 1

Draco POV

The last note faded into silence, but I barely noticed. It wasn't until another, very loud song came on that I remembered the Muggle radio. I turned it off and quickly fired up my laptop that my mother insisted on buying me. This was the second time I had used the Internet, the first time being the day my mother bought it, just to make her happy. I had used Microsoft Word numerous times, writing one of the stories and many poems I had circling in my head.

I typed the name of the artist and the song title into Google. A Youtube video came up, but once I clicked on it, a Rick Astely song came on. Jeezum H' Crowe, I got Rick Rolled!! I clicked on a lyrics video instead, and listened to it again. And again. I kept repeating it over and over again until I knew every word off by heart.

It felt like the song was written about me, about the resolutions I had made on the day my father left, my wishes and dreams ever since then, and the Unbreakable Vow I had made with my mother to try to be a better person. My mother was so different since my father left. She only shopped in Muggle stores now, and we both had wardrobes full of designer clothes. Nothing but the best for the Malfoy's. She was also thinking of writing to her estranged sister, Andromeda Tonks.

I decided to listen to it one last time, listening very carefully to the words, before I went downstairs to talk to my mother.

_My best friend gave me_

_The best advice_

_He said each day's a gift _

_And not a given right_

_Leave no stone unturned_

_Leave your fears behind_

_And try to take the path less travelled by_

_The first step is the longest stride_

_If today was your last day and tomorrow was too late_

_Could you say goodbye to yesterday?_

_Would you live each moment like your last?_

_Leave old pictures in the past?_

_Donate every dime you had, if today was your last day?_

_What if, what if, if today was your last day?_

_Against the grain should be a way of life_

_What's worth the prize is always worth the fight_

_Every second counts 'cause there's no second try_

_So live it like you're never living twice_

_Don't take the free ride in your own life_

_If today was your last day and tomorrow was too late_

_Could you say goodbye to yesterday?_

_Would you live each moment like your last?_

_Leave old pictures in the past?_

_Donate every dime you had?_

_And call old friends you'll never see?_

_Reminisce old memories?_

_Would you forgive your enemies?_

_And find that one you're dreaming of?_

_Swear up and down to God above_

_That you'd finally fall in love if today was your last day?_

_If today was your last day?_

_Would you make your mark by mending a broken heart?_

_You know it's never too late to shoot for the stars_

_Regardless of who you are_

_So do whatever it takes_

'_Cause you can't rewind a moment in this life_

_Let nothing stand in your way_

'_Cause the hands of time are never on your side_

_If today was your last day and tomorrow was too late?_

_Could you say goodbye to yesterday?_

_Would you live each moment like your last?_

_Leave old pictures in the past?_

_Donate every dime you had?_

_And call old friends you'll never see?_

_Reminisce old memories?_

_Would you forgive your enemies?_

_And find that one you're dreaming of?_

_Swear up and down to God above_

_That you'd finally fall in love if today was your last day?_

I was going back to Hogwarts in less than two weeks, or so Mother had said. Now, I wanted too. Where better to start a better life than the place where I have made so many bad memories, and not just for myself?

I walked downstairs, to see if I could find my mother. Lately she had been disappearing in the library with a Muggle-written book. It seems my mother loves Muggles, and had only previously pretended to hate them because of my father.

My Father. He left right after the Dark Lord had been defeated. He knew our punishment would be much, much worse if he was with us. As it was, after they had used truth potion on us, and discovered that we only worked for the Dark Lord because of our fear for each other, and that Mother had helped Harry Potter by lying to the Dark Lord, they sent us off to Azkaban for a month each. That month was one of the worst in my life ever. How could our punishment have been any worse if Father had been there?

Once we got back, Mother got an owl from a woman called Guinevere Felics, requesting that we look after her daughter, Genevieve Black. It turns out Ms Felics had been romantically involved with Sirius Black 18 years ago, but now she was very sick, and wouldn't be able to look after her daughter anymore. As Mother was the closest living relative the girl had, she had practically begged her to take in Genevieve. Mother agreed instantly, and, as her last school year at Beauxbatons had been interrupted, offered to request if she could go to Hogwarts to redo her last year. As it was, the girl was arriving tomorrow and would be joining me on the journey to Hogwarts.

I reached the library door, and took a deep breath. I barely recognized my mother lately, and not only because she had started dressing differently. She was an entirely new person. She acted differently, not using the house elves as much, preferring to do things herself.

I entered the room slowly, wondering how best to tell her that I wanted to go back to Hogwarts. As soon as I saw her, I knew.

"Mother? Was there any post today?" I asked, making my tone and smile very innocent.

"Hm? What did you say Draco?" Mother said, not even looking up from her book.

"Was there any post this morning Mother?" I repeated, throwing in a sigh to get her attention.

She looked up, and narrowed her eyes slightly at my innocent expression. "No, Draco. There was no post this morning. Why were you expecting something?" she smirked at me, knowing exactly why I had asked.

"Oh, I was just wondering if Genevieve's Hogwarts letter had come yet. Has it?" I smiled sweetly, trying to make her think that I still didn't want to go. Then I would confuse her when I expressed relief that I hadn't missed my letter.

"No Draco. The letters will probably come tomorrow, when Genevieve arrives. We'll go out to Diagon Alley after she's settled in." my mother had an even sweeter smile on her face, and knew she had seen through me.

"I wonder who the new teachers will be," I said, voicing my actual curiosity. Hogwarts needed a new Head, a new Head of Slytherin, a new Head of Gryffindor, a new Potions teacher, a new DADA teacher and probably a new Transfiguration teacher. And DADA will probably be renamed, after all the greatest threat ever to the wizarding, and Muggle, world had been defeated two months ago.

"I don't know Draco. Why don't you go upstairs and see if any of the books you had last year are in good enough condition to be re-used this year." Mother suggested, her eyes straying back to the book in her lap. I smirked and left the room.

She had used the excuse last week to get me out of the room. Instead of going into my room, I went into the room that Genevieve was going to own. I wonder what House she's going to be in. Probably Slytherin, as it's rare for Purebloods to be in other Houses.

Suddenly, there was a loud, and a girl with long black hair and very blue eyes appeared beside the bed. She was very pretty, and if I wasn't nearly 100% sure this was Genevieve Black, I would have asked her out on a date. As it was, I just held me hand out, and introduced myself.

"Hello, my name is Draco Malfoy. Are you Genevieve Black?" I used my politest tone, and stuck a generic smile on my face.

"Yes. You must be Aunt Cissy's son. Were you expecting me?" she smiled gratefully at me, obviously glad to have someone there when she arrived.

"No, not until tomorrow. And I just came in to see if the room was ready for you. I wasn't aware that you were Apparating in. I thought you were under-age." I was still using my very polite tone, as I didn't want her to get the wrong impression of me from the beginning.

"Aw, that's sweet. Checking to see if my room was ready I mean. And no, I'm coming 18 in September. My mum thought it would be faster and easier if I Apparated in rather than Floo or fly." she seemed so happy to be here, and her happiness was coming off her in waves.

"Well, have you got your bags? I think it would be better if we told Mother about your arrival over breakfast tomorrow, when you're more settled in, and Mother will actually be paying attention." I grinned at her. She was just so comfortable to be around that I found myself just wanting to tell her everything.

I turned and left her room, calling goodnight over my shoulder as I did so. When I got to my room I stripped and crawled into bed. Within minutes I fell asleep.

* * *

Ok so i know that DH was set in like 2005 and this story came out about 3 weeks ago, but work with me people. oh and i forgot to say at the top that i dont own Harry Potter. Well do i look like Joanne Kathleen Rowling to you? (yeah i know her full name. stalker, much?) i didnt think so. btw the odd chapters will be dramione chapters, i.e they will be in either dracos or hermiones pov, while the even numbered chapters will be the other characters relationships, so they will be in every one BUT dracos and hermiones pov. make sense?

_Published 12/8/09_


	3. New Family

**A/N: Hiya. It's me again. Here is the next chapter of ITWYLD (If Today Was Your Last Day) and another one is in the making. I know I said that I wasn't going to write anymore of this, but I found this chapter written out (by hand) and I thought it was a waste of 5 perfectly good A4 pages not to use it. So.... I did. Then I found some of the next chapter, so I'm gonna write that one, and get it typed up. I might just find myself wirting the chapter afetr next as well...**

**OK I wish to dedicate this chapter to my Nadines. I hope they are reading this, and that they go on MSN on Thursday after 6 P.M. I'll email you my new address dears. Just go on at that time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Harry Potter or any of its affiliates. I am making no money for writing this, and am putting them on this website in the hope that someone other than myself will enjoy them. They are for the sole purpose of entertaining, and I do not claim any ownership, apart from the plot details.**

I woke up and even though I didn't open my eyes, I could tell that I wasn't in my own bed. I couldn't remember where I was until I opened both of my eyes and saw the pale pink curtains that enclosed my bed against the world. Of course, I was in the Malfoy's house.

I stretched slowly, luxuriously. I got out of bed and started to walk towards where I left my suitcases last night. Before I took 3 steps however, I stopped. My suitcases were gone. But gone where?

Suddenly, behind me there was a loud crack. I whipped round and silently cursed. I had left my wand in my handbag, which had been with my suitcases.

The creature that had appeared in my room bowed low, so low that it's nose almost touched the ground. It was then that I recognized it as an house-elf. The Malfoy's must have a lot of them.

"Master Draco requested that I inform you that breakfast is ready, Miss Black," it said.

"Thank you. Oh, and three things. One, don't call me Miss Black please. Call me Gen or Evie. Two, what's your name? And, finally, do you know where my clothes went?" I smiled, knowing that a smile makes people more comfortable.

"I shall call you whatever you wish. I shall inform the other house-elfs if you wish. My name is Ritchie. And your clothes were moved into your wardrobe. It's just through that door. Anything else, miss?" Ritchie replied, returning my smile, and pointing to a door I hadn't noticed before.

"No thank you Ritchie. Thanks for you all your help," I was actually grateful, and as I heard a loud crack, I walked towards the wardrobe.

I opened the door and stood there for a moment, stunned. There were more clothes here than I had ever seen in my entire life. And there at the back where my clothes. I walked slowly through the clothes, running my hands over them. The number of designers here, both Muggle and wizard, was unbelievable. I mean I knew the Malfoy's were rich, but even still, they must have either been billionaires, or have got huge discounts.

I reached my clothes and quickly pulled on my favourite T-shirt and skirt. The top was white with silver and black splodges of paint, and giant purple writing that said 'I 3 ROCK STARS', and giant slits in the back. There used to be purple material stopping you from seeing right through them, but I removed it. Now you could see my back. The skirt was black and had zips on it, sowed on in diagonal strips. I contemplated my pink tights and decided to wear them. I slipped them on and looked at my reflection in the mirror.

I decided my hair needed washed so I conjured a bucket, my shampoo and a towel. I pulled my top off and bent my head over the bucket. I quickly drenched my hair with a spell, and rubbed the shampoo in. then I rinsed it and wrapped the towel around my hair. Then I used two different spells to dry my hair, one to heat the towel, another to make it soak up the water more than it normally would.

I brushed it out and applied my green mascara and kohl eyeliner. I left the wardrobe and hurried downstairs. I found Draco waiting at the base of them, and grinned at him. He grinned back, before motioning for me to follow him. I was glad he had waited for me 'cause I knew that I would have gotten very, very lost in this mansion.

There were loads of portraits on the walls, mostly of blonde men and their wives. I assumed that they were previous Malfoy's. It seemed that Malfoy men preferred blondes, either that or some weird spell was on the men which meant that when they married their wives turned blonde so that the chance of them producing a blonde heir, therefore proving them to be a Malfoy. I couldn't wait to ask Draco about it, but when I opened my mouth to speak, he made a shushing motion with his hands. Oh, we must be surprising Aunt Cissy.

I know she is actually my cousin, but when I wrote to her and asked her what I could call her, she had insisted on me calling her Aunt Cissy. She said she couldn't bear to be formal, and that she had always wanted to have a niece she could help grow up.

Draco started making hand motions. I just raised my left eyebrow. He sighed inaudibly and reached for his wand. He started writing words in the air. He wrote, 'You have to wait at the kitchen door until I say so, ok?' So I replied, 'How will I know you're calling me?' At that he frowned and wrote, 'You'll just know. Just stop.' we had kept walking, and we must have reached the kitchen. I looked around and saw an open door, leading into a giant open-plan kitchen. Draco entered the room with a smile on his face, and spoke to someone I couldn't see.

"Good morning Mother. How are you today?" He was extremely polite, and it was a little scary.

"Good morning Draco. I'm fine thank you. How are you? And you shouldn't leave guests at the kitchen door, Draco. It isn't polite. Come in dear." This last sentence was slightly louder, obviously directed at the person at the door. I entered slowly, listening to Draco replying to his mother.

"I'm fine Mother, thank you for asking. She isn't exactly a guest. Genevieve arrived last night, but we decided to wait until this morning to tell you so that she had time to settle in." Draco was very calm and precise in his every word.

"Please, don't call me Genevieve. I much prefer being called Gen or Evie. Good morning Aunt Cissy." As I spoke, I walked over to Narcissa and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She returned the hug and kissed me on both of my cheeks. She looked me over, head to toe, and smiled.

"You're exactly how your mother described you. And you have such a wonderful sense of style. You know what looks good on you and how to put it together. Are you as good at working on other people?" She said, laughing slightly.

"I'm ok at doing it on other people, but no better than I am on myself. What can I have for breakfast please?" I asked, trying not to let her know that I was starving.

"Draco, show her where the cereals are. And bowls and spoons. And your Hogwarts letters have arrived. You can read them after you finish your breakfast. Now eat." As she had spoken, Draco had gotten up, and done exactly as she had asked, then sat back down, and continued wolfing down his breakfast.

I poured myself a bowl of Frosted Flakes, but left the milk off them. I prefer them dry. Once I had finished them, I reached for my letter. I had never had a Hogwarts letter before, and I was pleased to find that they weren't all that different from the ones they sent you at Beauxbatons. The letter went like this:

_Dear Miss Black,_

_We are happy to say that we have room for you at Hogwarts. AT the start of the year you will be sorted after the main feast. You will be taking the same the classes you took during your last year at Beauxbatons. That is Defence Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Transfiguration, Charms and Herbology. We also have a new class that is compulsory for all pupils in 5__th__ year and above. It is called Myths and Legends. Enclosed in this letter is a list of books you will need for September._

_I would also like to add that 5__th__ years and above may wear their own clothes during school, and will not have an official uniform. However, please do keep in mind that you are still in school, and if any teachers see you wearing anything that they think is inappropriate, they have the ability to deduct House Points, as do the Head Boy and Girl. If any of the teachers, Prefects or the Head Boy or Girl hear you mentioning other people's clothes in a derogatory manner, they can deduct points or give detentions with your Head of House, depending on how the insult was._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Professor Severus Snape (Headmaster)_

I scanned the list of books, then looked at Draco. He was sitting perfectly still, obviously in shock. He was staring at something in his hand.

I look at Aunt Cissy to see if she knew anything about why he was so still, but she looked just as confused as me. I got up to read his letter over his shoulder, and glanced at the thing in his hand. It was a badge.

His letter went very much the same as mine, except there was another paragraph. It read:

_I wish to congratulate you on becoming Head Boy. This means you will be sharing a common room and living quarters with the Head Girl. You will each have an ensuite bathroom, and a kitchen so that you can eat your meals in peace. However, you must attend dinner at least thrice a week, so that we can be sure you are getting at least three decent meals a week. You will also have the power to deduct House Points and give detentions with the Head of House, but you must have a valid reason for doing so._

I squealed and hugged Draco, screaming "Oh My Gosh!! Head Boy!! Congrats Draco!! Aunt Cissy, he's been made Head Boy!!"

Narcissa heard this and started squealing herself. She shoved me out of the way so that she could hug her son, but I just started jumping up an down in the middle of the kitchen. "Eek!! My cousin's Head Boy!! Oh My Gosh!! You didn't tell me that you were the best in the school!! Well the best boy at least!! Congratulations coz!!" I wasn't even sure if anyone could understand me anymore, but I was too excited to care.

"Ok, a few things. One, last year I was the smartest kid in the entire school. Two, I can't be Head Boy. I just can't. Three, why is Snape Headmaster again? I assumed it would be McGonagall. Four, Mother, Gen, please calm down. It's getting hard to understand you. Five, what on earth is this new class? Myths and Legends? Is it some kind of joke? Six, I wonder who the new Head Girl will be? And finally, what time are we going to Diagon Alley?' Draco looked just slightly annoyed at me for disparaging his magical abilities and exam results.

"Draco, of course you're clever. Otherwise you wouldn't have been made Head Boy. And of course you can be Head Boy. Why on earth do you think you couldn't be? And in response to most of your questions, I don't know. However I do know when we're going to Diagon Alley. Just give me an hour or so to start getting to know Gen better, then we will go." Aunt Cissy sounded so sure of the fact that there was no reason for Draco not to be Head Boy that he visibly relaxed.

I turned to Narcissa and said, "So what do you want to know?" She just grinned evilly and motioned for us to go upstairs.

She went up before me, and opened a door right next to my room. She sat down on the settee, and started in her questioning. She asked me everything; about my childhood, about my mother, about my friends. Every time I answered one of her questions, she had another one ready. And they all required very detailed answers. She would never accept one or two word answers. And she required detailed descriptions of everything she wasn't she wasn't familiar with. Which was pretty much everything as I had led a very Muggle life, whereas she had led a very Wizard life.

It seemed like only five or ten minutes had passed since we had left Draco standing in the kitchen, so when Draco opened the door and said in a very impatient voice, "I've given you and hour and a half. Can we leave now? Please?"

I laughed, as did Aunt Cissy. "Time flies when you're having fun," I recited, remembering the old Muggle saying. This just made us laugh harder, and Draco look at us as if we were mad, which is an entirely plausible theory. But only a mad person would suggest it.

Eventually we calmed down, enough for Draco to sigh wearily, and say "Finished?" Which of course made us start again. He left, muttering something to himself along the lines of 'Living with a pair of escaped nutters… What have I done to deserve this?'

About five minutes later, we finally stopped giggling. I suddenly had an idea. I asked Narcissa, "How fast can you apparate? Fast enough to drop me behind Draco, and then get away before he sees you?"

I don't know. Probably. Why, what have you got planned?" She had a small smile forming on her face, anything that annoyed her son, she was up for apparently. That made my job easier, 'cause now I don't have to persuade her to help.

I quickly filled her in on the plan. "You apparate me down there, then apparate away. Wait ten minutes, then apparate down in a place, so that when Draco turns to face you, his back will be towards the kitchen door so that he won't see me opening it to go in."

"What will you be doing in those ten minutes?" Aunt Cissy was extremely eager, and excited. Perfect.

"Annoying Draco." I winked at her before going into more detail. "I'm going to cast a Disillusionment Charm, stand behind him, and then whisper things into his ear, then run away when he turns around to see who did it. Then do it again. The when you come down, I'll slip into the kitchen, the come out, saying that I had been having a glass of water, because I was really thirsty. You in?" I held my hand out to her, and she took it, shaking it quite firmly, while nodding her affirmative.

*Fifteen minutes later*

Hee hee, the plan worked perfectly. Draco was scared out of his wits, and quite firmly believes that the Manor has acquired a ghost. He doesn't even suspect Narcissa or I or tricking him. Brilliant.

We're on our way to Diagon Alley, pausing at the Leaky Cauldron, to get our new school things. I needed a whole new set of books, new quills, new ink, and most important, new clothes. Aunt Cissy and I are going to search for them, getting Draco's at the same time, 'cause he hates shopping and we're better at it than him. Practice makes perfect after all.

"Ok, now I'm going to get some things I need, how about I meet you in Le Beaux in about an hour and a half? You guys get what you need for school, then we'll have lunch, then us girls will live to go clothes shopping, while Draco apparates back to the Manor and amuses himself until we come back? Sound ok?" Narcissa had a plan already, and it sounded like she was anxious to get somewhere.

"That's fine Aunt Cissy. Go on, don't worry about us. We'll see you at lunch." As I spoke she kissed us both on the cheek and dashed off.

"Wow, she really wanted to leave, didn't she? I said, turning to face Draco. But he was too busy staring at the three people coming out of Flourish and Botts to pay any attention to what I saying. I waved my hand in front of his face a couple of times, but I got no reaction, so I pinched him. Hard. That made him jump.

What on earth do you think you're playing at?" He hissed, turning around to face me, his face livid and his whole body tense. That couldn't just be from me pinching him, so I decided that it was from those people he'd been staring at. I glanced at them, and saw that they were walking in this general direction.

"What is so special about those three?" I asked motioning towards the approaching trio with a finger. He turned to look at them again, and started glaring at them.

"Nothing. We just don't get along, that's all." His answer was pitiful, and I planned to ask the girl out of the three for the real answer. Now that they were closer, I could see that there were two boys, flanking the one girl. The girl had soft, brown hair, which framed her face perfectly. She had a fairly deep tan, obviously very recent. One of the boys had vivid red hair, while the other had dark, almost spiky hair, which covered most of his forehead.

They came slowly closer, when another girl called them. They stopped to let her catch, then kept walking. She too had red hair, though hers was a deep auburn, and was most likely the red-headed boy's sister. They kept talking and laughing, and obviously knew each other very well.

When they were just a few feet away, I called, "Excuse me." They all stopped and looked around, trying to see who had called them. My eyes locked with the eyes of the dark haired boy, and I felt like I was falling into a sea of green.

All the others had turned to look at us now, and none of them seemed very happy to see Draco.

I had forgotten why I had stopped them, so mesmerized was I by the boy's glowing green orbs. They seemed to dance and sparkle, and when he turned away to glare at Draco, I kept watching them, hoping they would start dancing again.

"Malfoy, tell your girlfriend to stop staring at me."

**A/N(2): So the next chapter will be up soon. Enjoy :) Review if you want, if you don't.... Review anyway!!**

_Published: 18/2/2010_


	4. Diagon Alley

**A/N: Another update! I must be spoiling you guys (and dolls [(8)guys and dolls, we're just a crazy bunch of guys and dolls(8)). Now that the music is out of the way, i would like to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed, and story alerted and favourite story'd. it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside when i see that in my inbox.**

**A HUGE THANK YOU TO MY FABULOUS BETA KiyKat0575 WHO IS JUST BRILLIANT. I HEART YOU!!!!!**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

"Malfoy, tell your girlfriend to stop staring at me." Harry Potter sneered at me, glaring at me, and glancing now and then at Gen.

"She's not my girlfriend! She's my cousin. Meet Genevieve Black. Maybe you recognize the name?" I said, keeping my face and tone very innocent.

Suddenly Gen pulled on my arm, and made me turn around to face her. "Draco!" she hissed right in my face. She paused for a second, waved her wand around us, and then nodded, smiling. She turned to face me again, and her smile turned straight into a snarl. She started yelling at me, her voice full of fury. "Draco Scorpius Malfoy! Did I give you permission to tell people who my father was?! DID I?! Because I certainly don't remember doing it! And who on earth ARE these people?! What have they ever done to you that means you have to be so nasty to them?!" She finally ran out of breath, and then added on as an afterthought, "Must you call me Genevieve in front of people?" She started to say the spell to eliminate the Silencing Charm she'd put up, so that no one else could hear us, but I stopped her.

"Wait! I'm sorry. But what else am I supposed to call you? If you don't want to use it, I'm sure Mother wouldn't mind if you started using Malfoy, or you could use your mother's last name. And this is your father's godson. Do you want me to leave so you can ask him stuff about Sirius?" I asked her, softening my voice, being genuinely nice and not just trying to get on her good side. **(A/N: I know Draco doesn't seem like the kind to be all nice, but this is the way the conversation went in my head. Maybe Draco was whispering into my ear the way he really wants to be…)**

She smiled at me, her eyes threatening to release the tears that had filled them. "Thanks Draco. But you don't have to leave if you don't want to."

"I really think I should. You probably won't get as much information from them if I'm here. I sorta made their lives a living hell from the moment we got to Hogwarts seven years ago. They don't really like me." I laughed softly, remembering all the times I had upset Potter or his friends. "Tell you what; I'll go get your books and things, while you find out what you need to know. That ok?" I said, wrapping my arms around her, giving her a comforting hug.

She nodded, waved her wand, and spoke to the four people still in front of us. "Sorry 'bout that, family stuff. My name is Genevieve Black, but please call me Gen or Evie. I'm just starting Hogwarts this year, I transferred from Beauxbatons. I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions about a person I believe you knew you knew very well. Is that ok with you?"

"Give me one good reason why I would want to talk to one of Malfoy's cousins. And who do you want to talk about?" Potter replied, folding his arms. You could tell he meant to be angry, but his curiosity must have gotten the better of him. Stupid Gryffindor.

"You don't know if I am anything like Draco. I could be completely different. And it's Si-Sirius Black. Your godfather." She answered right back, looking him right in the eye.

"Why do you want to know about Sirius?" The Weasel butt in before Potter could do as much as open his mouth. Gen shot him a look of disdain, but answered his question nonetheless.

"I don't believe I was talking to you, _dear_. However I will answer you as I think your friend was about to ask that same question. I wish to know about Sirius Black, as he was my father." She smirked at the Weasel, while Potter just stared blankly at Gen.

Granger must have decided to step in because Potter was incapable of speech, as she stepped forward. "What proof do you have that you are his daughter? Harry, you should call Kreacher and get him to check the family tree." She looked pleased about this.

"That's all very good Granger, but as Sirius never knew about Gen, she won't be on it. I have a better idea. Kreacher will answer to Gen as well, because no matter what the will says, Gen was, and still is, his real heir. Kreacher was always told to answer any of the Black's, which means my mother and aunts, though not Andromeda, as she isn't on the family tree anymore. Will you let her try to call him?"

They retreated a couple of steps and huddled, conferring. How Gryffindor-ish, checking to see if a plan of action suited everyone, 'Oh, let's wait and see if it's ok with us all, otherwise it might interrupt other plans, like the girly-girly pink party we have to go to later.'

Meanwhile Gen turned towards me, fear and worry in her eyes, yet her voice was calm and distant. "And what if Kreacher doesn't come when I call? How will I prove it then Draco?" She elegantly raised one eyebrow, and I just smiled.

"Trust me Gen. He will come." She still didn't look reassured, but I just winked and didn't say anything else.

We stood there waiting for them to decide, but I had had another idea, so I walked up to them and tapped Potter on the shoulder. He whirled around, his wand out.

"Relax Potter. I just wanted to remind you that we can't call Kretcher to here. We'll have to go somewhere in Diagon Alley that is suitable, so I might I suggest that we go to a room in The Leaky Cauldron? I'll pay, obviously. What do you say?" I offered. Potter looked suspicious, but he slowly nodded. I could see that the other members of the Golden Quartet were looking nervous, but none of them would go against their leader's orders. I turned around and led the way to The Leaky Cauldron.

***Five minutes later, safe in a room above The Leaky Cauldron***

"Go on Gen. Just call Kreacher's name. He'll appear for you." I encouraged. I knew Kreacher would, because Mother and I had asked him if he would. He would do anything for my mother.

"Oh gosh Draco, is that how you call a House Elf? I would never have known, not having been going to a wizarding school for the past seven years." She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. She didn't turn to face me, but I could tell that it was an act, to hide her real feelings of nervousness. I know, because I do it myself.

"Just do it. We don't have all day, and I'd rather be out shopping than have to spend any more time in a room with Malfoy." Potter sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Don't worry, Potter. As soon as Gen has proved herself to you, I'll be gone. I have to pick up our stuff after all. Unlike some people, _I_ don't have all day to wander round." I sneered. I know I said I was going to be nicer, but some habits die hard.

The Golden Quartet opened their mouths to speak, but Gen got there before them, "Oh, just shut up Draco." We all stared in shock at her, and she shrugged.

"What, now I can't tell my own cousin to shut up? Now if you could all stop staring at me… I could get on with calling Kreacher." She looked so comfortable telling us all of for staring at her.

I recovered quickly, and the Golden Quartet did after another minute. They grinned at each other, and I couldn't work out why.

"Kreacher!" Gen's voice carried across the room, very clearly. There was a loud crack, as a House Elf appeared in the middle of the room.

"Yes, Mistress?" Potter and his pals just stared in shock at Kreacher, who stood in front of Gen, bowing so low his nose touched the ground. Seriously, you'd think that after facing the evilest wizard in the world would have made them immune to anything out of the ordinary, but apparently not.

"I was just wondering, Kreacher, if you knew who I was." Gen looked imperious as she said this, as if she was used to ordering around House Elves. For all I know, she was. Beauxbatons was a wee bit weird after all, it _was _in France.

"Of course I do Mistress. You are Mistress Malfoy's niece, the only daughter of the traitor Sirius Black." Kreacher said, his obvious hatred of Sirius Black coming through in his reluctance to say his name.

"Thank you Kreacher. You can go now." Gen just dismissed Kreacher like she had been doing it all her life. Which I doubted, as I think I remember her mother saying that they didn't have a House Elf.

Kreacher disappeared with another very loud crack, and I could see Granger's bristling as she saw the way Gen treated one of her precious House Elves. All of the Slytherin's knew about S.P.E.W., and we had had good laugh at her when we heard about it, and numerous times afterwards.

"Well there you have it Potter. She really is Sirius' daughter. Even Kreacher admits it." I smirked at him, and he just shrugged.

"I just had to check. So many people could come up with that, every person who had heard about his fortune. But as soon as she began fighting with you, Malfoy, I knew she really was related to you. Only family fights like that." Potter was, for some strange reason of his own, grinning. At _me_. Which doesn't happen and never should happen.

"Right. Well now that that's settled, I'm going to go get the books we're going to need for the new year. See you later Gen. Just don't go into Knockturn Alley no matter what you do. It's a horrible place." I shivered, remembering the number of times I had had to go in there, either with my father, or for my father, and then last year for my… mission.

I turned to go, calling over my shoulder, "Try not to be become too… _distracted,_ Gen. Try to stay focused on the matter in hand."

I had reached the bottom of the stairs when I heard footsteps behind me. I wasn't too bothered by this, as it could be anyone coming down the stairs, but a small part of me was worried. Malfoy still wasn't a name that held as much sway as it just to do. Some people still hate me and my mother because of what my father did.

I didn't speed up, but I did walk with more of a purpose to my step. As if I was going to meet up with someone, and not just aimlessly wandering. I had just reached the wall that led into Diagon Ally proper, when I heard a voice behind me.

"Malfoy, wait!" I would recognize that voice anywhere, simply because it sounded in class so blooming often.

"Yes Granger?" I turned slowly to face her, keeping my expression neutral.

"I was just wondering… Are you going back to Hogwarts this year? It's just that you said 'the books _we're_ going to need…"

"I know what I said." I interrupted, my voice sharper than necessary. "And yes, I am going back this year. Why do you ask?"

She flushed. "Because you were the only person I could think of that I don't have the ability to owl easily, that would be good enough to get the position of Head Boy. And I was also wondering if you were…" She trailed off, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"I am, so you can quit thinking about me. What were you wondering?" I tried to stay impatient sounding, but to be honest with you, I was glad someone obviously didn't care what I had done to them in the past, and was willing to forgive me.

"Well, we have to share living quarters and a common room. So I was wondering if…" She trailed off again, and looked up at me. I raised an eyebrow at her, making her look down again. She rushed the rest of her sentence. "If we could try to get along this year? Not be friends, just… not enemies."

"Whatever Granger. I was planning on not insulting any of you this year anyway." She looked up, questioningly. "Well, if I insult one of the Golden Quartet, I would be cast from any society immediately. You guys are, after all, the heroes who defeated Lord Voldemort. No one in their right mind would even dare to insult you." I tried to inject the right amount of sarcasm into my words, making them sound like I was repeating what I had heard loads of other people say, but I couldn't. Because it was true. Every single word I had just said was true.

"I didn't do anything in the Final Battle. It was all the other three." She protested, shaking her head. "And I'm surprised _you_ haven't said anything yet. I always thought you _weren't_ in your right mind." Her smile and tone were teasing, something I never would have expected from Hermione Granger, or anyone in Gryffindor.

"I'm not. But then, again, who really wants to be?" I surprised myself by teasing her back, but she took it in her stride. She grinned at me, and I could feel the muscles in my cheeks trying to contract, trying to make me smile.

"I have no idea. Maybe people who don't know what it's like to be insane?" She laughed, and her laugh was just so carefree. Like she hadn't just saved the world a few months before. "Listen, I have to go now. But I'll see you on the Hogwarts Express, yeah? Bring Gen to our compartment when you get on, then we'll go to the Heads Compartment." I was surprised that she spoke with such surety about taking my cousin to her and her friends' compartment, but I suppose that she thought they wouldn't mind. "Besides, I think Gen has a little crush on Harry, and a little close contact would do the relationship good,"

"But I thought Potter was going out with the Weaselette." In fact everyone thought that.

She frowned slightly at my nickname of Weasel Jnr (Jnr Jnr Jnr Jnr Jnr), but let it pass. "They were… But they both agreed that they would stay as friends for now. They both realized that if Gin got with him now, then it would look like she was with him only for the fame, which would mean she would get an awful lot of teasing and name-calling at school. Which neither of them wants."

I was confused. "Do you not want them to get together?"

She frowned. "It's not that. It's just… I don't think they would work well as a couple. Ginny is too… frivolous for Harry. She doesn't always use her head when she gets passionate about something, so I don't think they would work really. Great friends, just not anymore than that."

I was surprised that she was telling me this, but even more surprised by her next words. "I haven't told Ginny. I will, once I'm sure of how she will take it. But I'd hate for her to take it the wrong way, and lose her friendship. Especially over something as trivial as this." She trusted me with something she hadn't even told the person it was about?

She laughed nervously, and ran her hand through her hair. Which I must say wasn't as bushy as it was 7 years ago. "I don't actually know why I'm telling you this, but sometimes I just ramble on and on about stuff, just like now…" She trailed off nervously, before shifting her eyes to floor.

I forced myself to speak, to stop her from feeling stupid. After all, that was the last thing she was. Even I, Draco Malfoy, could admit that without choking. "You shouldn't be nervous around me. I'm not as bad as I used to be. I think I've grown up. And I won't tell anyone what you just told me."

Her expression was a mixture of relief and confusion. After all, it isn't every day that a lowly Muggle-Born gets a few nice words from a Pureblood like myself. "Thanks… I think." Her teasing smile was back, and I was almost… happy to see it. Like it wasn't right if she wasn't happy. Something is definitely not right with the world, if I start thinking that towards a member of the Golden Quartet. Next I'll be asking to join in when they go off to save the world.

The Weaselette came out, and her expression didn't change, even though she says her precious Granger with her most hated enemy. She breezed over, calling out, "Hey, Draco. Come on Hermione, we need to go get our stuff, before the guys descend and try to force us to eat something. I swear, they are such pigs when it comes to food."

Granger looked as shocked as I did that she had called me Draco. Nobody, except my closest family, calls me Draco.

Weaselette laughed. "Oh come on. You didn't seriously think I was going to call you Malferret when everyone is trying to repair relationships this year. I mean seriously, nobody insults anybody else without a valid reason, and that's even shaky grounds. Trust me, it doesn't mean I like you, and when my brother's here, it will be back to Malferret. Ron is so thickheaded that he will never accept that you were immature, and your head was turned by all the promises of fame and glory." I was stunned by her little monologue, but decided that is she could make an effort to be nicer, then so could I. After all, it tied in with the promise I made myself last night.

"All right then Ginny. I'll go along with your little game, for now that is. But I can't promise that your first name won't slip out if I'm talking to you in front of your brother. After all, I should do it at all times, shouldn't I?" I smirked, but she just smirked back. Sometimes I swear that girl is devious enough to have been in Slytherin. She certainly acts like one sometimes.

"You should, yes. And not just to me, if you catch my drift." She winked, and I grasped what she was trying to say.

"Of course. I'll see you later, Hermione, Ginny." I nodded to each of them, catching Granger's blush out of the corner of my eye.

I walked off, almost smiling, when I caught the expression on my face. How was I happy after talking to half of the Golden Quartet? My life is changing rapidly. Maybe too rapidly.

* * *

**So what do you think? Is the relationship moving too quickly? Is anyone out of character? Please review, and tell me exactly what you think. And to my anonymous reviewers:**

**Floop:  
Here is more for you. Please enjoy.**

**Rachel_not:  
Personally, i blame the Post Office for our leters not getting through yet. 'Must be the damn Post Office. What are they, Irish?' (ahh Friends' rocks) And darlin, when we do EVENTUALLY get to go, Draco Scorpius Black Malfoy is mine. ALL mine. I have a post it note stuck to him, saying 'Property of Genève O'Loughlin.' So ya boo sucks to be you!!**

**Thanks for reading.**

_Published: 24/2/2010_


	5. Best Of Friends

**A/N: Hello. I am back. Heehee. My poor beta was sick (I hope you're better now!!), so she couldn't get this to me very quickly. But she has now, and she absolutely rocks. =) Please enjoy this next chapter. I've written the next chapter already, and it will be up next week.**

* * *

My eyes zoomed in on the head that I would probably recognize anywhere. I stalked up to him, wishing the street wasn't so busy. He was walking along, not paying attention to where he was going.

"Something wrong, Draco?" As I got closer, I could see that his eyes weren't their usual clear blue-gray. They were stormy, a sign that Draco was deep in thought, and that something was troubling him. **(A/N: No, Blaise is not gay, nor is he a girl. He just notices stuff about people that most people don't.) **

"Nothing, nothing." Draco brushed away my concern, and I knew better then to press the point. "I haven't seen you all summer mate. Where have you been hiding?"

"Oh, you know. Keeping a low profile, trying to avoid herds of girls all wanting a piece of Blaise, the usual." I said, sighing.

Draco just laughed. "Yeah, right. You and I both know that the only person with herds of girls after him is moi. That's the way it is, and that will never change. You get my leftovers."

Sadly, he was right. "If you keep calling the ones you don't go out with leftovers, they're going to stop going near you."

"You're just jealous Blaise. Stop talking such rubbish, and get down to the real business."

"Which is…?" I was genuinely confused. Had we said we were going to do something this summer?

"My cousin, and how you and I are going to look after her this year. Also, whether or not you were made Prefect this year." Oh, _that_ stuff.

"Well, to answer the latter, yes I was. I suppose we just walk her to her classes, and sit beside her. Get Pansy to look after her in the dormitories. It won't be hard." This, I was sure of.

"But what if she isn't in Slytherin? Her dad was in Gryffindor after all." While Draco didn't change either his expression or his tone, his eyes showed just how worried he was. Draco was really worrying about this.

"What House was she in while she was in Beauxbatons?" I knew of one sure fire way to know what House she would be in.

"Serpentard. Why?" Silly Draco.

"My sister went to Beauxbatons for a year or two, before we moved over here. You know what _she's_ like." We both shuddered. _Everyone _knew what she was like. 3 year sentence in Azkaban for threatening the Statute of Secrecy. "Well, she was in Serpentard, and then when she moved to Hogwarts, she was put into Slytherin. Coincidence? I don't think so." I smiled, hoping I had put Draco's worries to bed for now.

"You're probably right. I hope you're right. Anyway, I'm glad you're a Prefect. Know who else is?" Draco still wasn't completely reassured, but I had done my best.

"Yeah. Granger's Head Girl, obviously. Weaselette's a prefect, as is Millicent, and Pansy. Bad luck mate. And Potter and Weasel probably are as well. Again, bad luck." I put my hand on his shoulder for a brief moment, just a slight contact. A condolence, if you will.

"Why do you keep wishing me bad luck? Maybe we can pair up Parkinson with Weasel, get rid of both of them. If only." Pansy Parkinson only has eyes for Draco. Something that he really doesn't like. Talk about depressing. Weasley and she would make a great pair.

"Draco, have you got your letter yet?" He must have. Has he not worked out that he's Head Boy? And he's supposed to be intelligent?

"I got it this morning. Why do you ask? Is it because of this new class we have to take? 'Myths and Legends'. Is it some kind of joke?" Draco spoke vehemently about our new class, but didn't mention his Head Boy status. Normally he'd be rubbing it in my face. Time to fight fire with fire.

"I know. But it'll probably be an easy O. I mean, how much can they tell us that we don't know already about myths and legends? Some of them are about our families for goodness sake. There are probably a few things we could teach them." I smirked. This was actually true, but Draco didn't need to know that I had worked out his plan.

"Of course we can. Out of curiosity, are you going to congratulate me on my Head Boy status, or wait for Snape to formally announce it during the Feast?"

"Just waiting for the right moment, that's all. Congrats, and all that. You'll now have to live with Granger until the end of the year. Which involves seeing her face every day, and dealing with all her friends. You will also have to work with Pansy, most days. You really are blessed." I hope I didn't over do it on the sarcasm.

"Working with Hermione won't be all that bad, just having her bodyguards round constantly will be irritating. You have to admit, Ginny isn't all that bad. Small, and slightly irritating. Kind of like you." Draco smirked, he loves making jokes about the fact that I'm shorter than him. It's only about 3 inches, but apparently that doesn't matter.

"Hermione? Ginny? Somebody's changed." I was surprised by his use of Weasley's sister name, but even more surprised at him using Granger's name. He's supposed to hate her.

He laughed. "Blame Ginny. Apparently, we all have to use each other's first names now. Well, she and I do. She _suggested_ I start doing it with other people as well. Apart from her and Hermione, there aren't many other Gryffindor that I'm going to do it to." His plan made sense Even thought it was thought up by… Ginny.

"I might join in on this little game of yours. After all, if the great Draco Malfoy can call them by their first names, so can I. I might even go one step further, and call Potter and Weasel by their first names." I was serious. I always hated the stupid tradition of calling each other by your last name.

"Have fun. Shall I start the bets on how they're going to kill you when you start calling them Harry and Ron? Or would you prefer for me to wait until we can get back to school?" Draco was making a big joke of this, but I was serious.

"I am serious, you dweeb. Calling each other by our last names is childish behavior." My non-smiling face made him start to sober up.

"Ok so you're serious. I do have one request to make though. Can I be there when you start calling them by their first names?"

"Sure." I mean, what harm could it do?

"Thanks. Now, if you don't mind, I have books to collect. I'll see you on the train."

"On the train?" Would I not see him before then?

"Yes, you know the giant thing that goes choo-choo!" His sarcasm is just wonderful.

"What I meant is, will I not see you before then?"

"God Blaise, clingy much? It's only 4 days away. I think you can last until then." Again, wonderful sarcasm.

"Idiot." I muttered, and then walked away.

I was wandering around Diagon Alley, when I saw a poster proclaiming that Quality Quidditch Supplies had 'Swiftler', which was made by the same company that made the 'Firebolt'. I decided to go there, and see it was any good.

***5 Minutes later***

I was just walking into Quality Quidditch Supplies when I caught sight of auburn hair. It was long, and the sun seemed to catch in it, playing while the wind danced with it. I had never seen this girl before, yet she looked about my age, maybe younger. She was gazing at the newest broom, so not only was she gorgeous, but she loved Quidditch as well. Who on earth was she? I walked up to her, fully intending to get her name, as well as her address.

"It's a brilliant broom, isn't it? Fastest one on the market." I stood beside her, looking at the broom.

"That it is, Zabini. Do you know something or are you here to insult me" This girl knew my name, yet I didn't even recognize her. How is that possible?

I turned to face her, and I finally knew who it was. "Weasley. I was remarking on the broom, that's all."

"Course that's all you were doing. You wouldn't do anything else, like insult me or my family." Her sarcasm was sharp enough to rival Draco's.

"Have I ever?" I hadn't actually ever said anything derogatory about her family. She caught the change in my tone, turning from light to serious.

She looked thoughtful, confused for a moment by my question. "No. But in some ways that's worse."

"How?" I wanted to know how her mind worked, how she came to that conclusion.

"Because you didn't do anything to stop it." She simply said, and turned to walk away.

* * *

**A/N: So what does Ginny mean? I know, and I'd love to hear your guesses. Please tell me then. You know the fastest way to leave me a message? Reviewing. So why don't you try it? Just this once. Maybe you will discover how immense doing it is, and you will continue to do so.**

_08/03/2010_


	6. Questions

**A/N: I found this chapter fairly hard to do, which is weird because Hermione is the character I relate most with in the books, and I really don't think there was enough on her. Yet I find Draco so much easier to write. Weird. Anyway, enjoy. Next chapter up in about a week, or when I get it back from the best beta in the world, KiyKat0575. If you thik this is good, praise her. She fixes it for me.**

* * *

I walked into the Quidditch shop, hoping to find at least one of my friends there. Ginny had wandered off with some of her friends. Harry and Ron had checked in after talking to Genevieve, then left again, mumbling something about ice cream. So that left me to get four sets of books, plus the other I wanted for myself. I had decided to help Mrs. Weasley a lot more. After all, she had just lost her son. Luckily, Harry left his wallet here, so I'll use it and pay him back later.

I could see Ginny, staring at a broom in wonder. I shook my head at her, before turning back to the kits in front of me. Ron had mentioned something about his being too small, so I decided to get him a new one for Christmas. Far away, I know, but Ron will never buy himself a new one so I reckon I'm safe.

I caught a flash of red in the corner of my eye, and when I turned my head slightly, it turned out to be Ginny turning her head to look at the person beside her. He looked vaguely familiar, but I couldn't quite pick him out of a crowd. He was handsome too, Italian obviously, but mixed in with something else… then it clicked. I had seen him before; he was one of the lackey's Malfoy paid to hang round him. Blaise something… Zabini, I think. Didn't speak much, but always there, always on the outskirts.

I could hear snippets of what Ginny was saying, her voice carrying across the practically empty shop.

"Because you didn't do anything to stop it." Ginny turned and walked away, heading straight for the door.

"Weasley, wait!" Blaise's voice carried, and there was definitely a trace of something more than just Italian in it.

Ginny carried on walking, and she was almost at the door when Blaise caught up with her.

"I said wait." His tone was low and dangerous, and he put his hand on the door to prevent her from opening it. Had it been anyone other than Ginny, I would have been out there already, but Ginny can look after herself.

"Get your hand off the door please." She hadn't quite lost her temper, but she nearly had.

"No." He smirked, not recognizing the tell-tale signs of an angry Ginny. Her hands were loosely clenched, ready to either grab her wand or slap. Sometimes she resorts to physical violence, but that's what growing up with five brothers does to you.

"Blaise Zabini, get out of my way. Now." She managed to keep the majority of her anger out of her voice, but every so often her fingers would twitch, a sign that Ginny was not a happy bunny.

"No. Not until you tell me why it's worse." Why what was worse? Ginny really should tell him. I can't leave until they do, and they won't leave until she tells him.

"You really want to know?" He nodded, while I silently agreed. "It's worse because I don't have a reason to hate you." What does that mean? Why would she need a reason to hate him? She doesn't have to hate every Slytherin. Some of them aren't half bad.

Blaise just nodded, and moved his hand. I just about caught his next words. "Why are you trying so hard?" It didn't make any sense to me, but it seemed like it did to Ginny. Her eyes widened ever so slightly, but that was her only outward reaction. I'll have to ask her later, when we're in our room. I have wards to only allows guys in after 10 P.M. and before 10 A.M., so any time between then she'll be able to tell me everything.

Blaise sighed, and ran his fingers through his hair after Ginny had left. He muttered something to himself about 'irritating gingers', but he didn't seem too annoyed. He seemed almost… happy, as if he had wanted to talk to her for ages.

"You took your time, Granger." Blaise's voice came from behind me. I turned, and he was slouched against the wall of the Quidditch shop.

"Blaise. If I'd known you were waiting for me I wouldn't have taken so long." This is, of course, and obvious lie, but he didn't need to know that.

"Course you wouldn't have Granger. Just like I wouldn't have been in Slytherin if I'd known…" He cut himself off, and he looked wistful, as if whatever he had been saying was true.

I couldn't contain my curiosity. "If what Blaise?" he snapped out of whatever daze he was in, and just looked annoyed.

"Why do you keep calling me that?"

"What, Blaise? Because it's your name, and I think that if you don't have a reason to call somebody by their last name, I see no need to. That's why I'm perfectly happy to call Draco, Draco, and you, Blaise." For some reason, I felt compelled to tell him all this, even though I hadn't told anyone else. I felt the same thing with Draco. Maybe it's something in their blood…

Blaise looked vaguely uncomfortable, as if something I had said had struck a chord in him. "Maybe you're right," he conceded. "If you're so comfortable with being on first name basis with people, why haven't you ever called us by them before?" He had a point there.

"Sometimes you have to go with the flow rather than fight the tide. Harry and Ron would never have been happy with me calling either you or Draco by your first names, so rather than fight with them, I went along with what they did. But when I'm with Ginny you're both just Draco and Blaise."

"You've talked about me with Ginny?" His expression was hard to read, but it seemed almost… happy. Like he wanted Ginny to talk about him. But why would he want that?

"Sometimes. We talk about a lot of people in school. Not gossip, just keeping up with what's going on in school." His expression barely changed, but it seemed almost like he was deflated. Blaise was a complete mystery, and I really wanted to uncover his mysteries.

"You should invite Draco to these meetings. He knows everything about everyone." He didn't seem to know what he was saying, looking preoccupied. "Give him an excuse to get closer to you anyway."

"Excuse me, what? Why would Draco want to get closer to me?" His eyes widened, as he realized what he'd said.

He got a cunning look in his eye, and I swear his smirk grew even more evil. "No reason. It's just he's said more than once that he wishes you hadn't gotten off on such a bad foot."

"Me too. However, his prejudices were too strongly formed by the time we properly met. Sadly, it needed the war, and the death of some of his family, for him to realize that what he thought was actually wrong."

"No, this was in our third year. He started feeling this way back then. Maybe if he'd done something about it, he would never have become a Death Eater."

"Are you trying to tell me that I could have stopped Draco Malfoy from becoming a Death Eater?"

"Not in so many words."

"But essentially that is what you are saying." I persisted.

"Yes." His eyes still had that cunning twinkle.

"Well then Blaise, I must say that you really need to think up some better pranks. As if I would ever believe that." I laughed, and he just smirked more.

"If that's what you think." He said, and left.

I thought about going after him, but decided against it. After all, he was just joking. Wasn't he?

* * *

**A/N: So what does Blaise mean? And why is he so happy when Hermioen says Ginny talks about him? What happened between them that makes them act like this? The first person to even guess will get a cookie, but the first person to guess and get it right will get 2 cookies. So review. I haven't got any for the last chapter, and only one for the one before it. So if you wouldn't mind, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_12/03/2010_


	7. Lost

**A/N: Please enjoy. Thanks go again to KiyKat0575. And, to make my friend feel better, to my other beta, who, quite simply, ROCKS!! **

**Read on, my dears, and lose yourselves in a world of magical fantasies and secrets...**I stalked away from Quality Quidditch Supplies, fuming. How dare Blaise treat me like that? Anyone could've seen, and then our secret would have been out in the open. The whole point of a secret is that isn't told to anyone by any of the people who know it.

* * *

Yet at the same time, I wish I could tell someone. Maybe I could've told Hermione, but not now. She would want to know too many details, and ask why I hadn't told her before. After all, it happened more than two years ago. So no, I can't tell anyone. We have to keep it a secret, and hope no one ever works it out.

I have no idea where I am, never have been in this part of Diagon Alley before. There was a restaurant nearby, called La Beaux. It looked like the kind of place I would never be able to afford. And, there, just about to go in, was Narcissa Malfoy. I decided that if she had changed as much as the Daily Prophet claimed, then she wouldn't mind giving me directions to Flourish and Blotts.

"Mrs. Malfoy?" I walked up to her, slightly nervous. But she turned to face me with a huge smile on her face, something I never would have expected on her face before.

"Yes… Ginny, isn't it?" She even half remembered my name. I had to remind myself that she was related to me, that was why she knew my name.

"It is. I was just wondering, could you direct me to Flourish and Blotts please? I'm supposed to meet my friends there, but I got a little lost." I flushed; admitting you were lost was never easy, no matter how many times you had done it.

"Of course, dear. Just go down that street there, and take the second street on your left. Don't take the one before, it's Knockturn Alley. It's not a place for young girls such as yourself." She warned me. As if I would have ever even thought about going down there… *Whistles innocently*

"Thank you Mrs. Malfoy." I had to be polite. You never know what could make her go all evil again. I had seen 101 Dalmatians.

"Please, call me Narcissa." She smiled again as I walked away, and I swear I heard her mutter, "Although you will soon be calling me Professor…" Was she going to work at Hogwarts? That would be interesting.

I set off at a brisk pace, but I soon slowed down, my thoughts churning. Blaise promised not to tell. He wouldn't even think about it… Would he? He would be hated just as much as I would, probably more, because I know from experience that Slytherin's aren't very forgiving. It would tarnish his reputation, having that spread around the school.

I found myself outside of Flourish and Blotts, and inside I could Hermione talking to Harry and Ron. It looked like she was giving them one of her famous lectures, probably about leaving her to get all of the books. I have the excuse of not having seen my friends all summer, and the last time I saw them was after the Final Battle. Hermione would then remember about Fred, and feel sorry for me.

I wasn't sure if I wanted to go in, but I knew I should. I had nowhere else to go, and if I didn't find something to distract me then I would wonder about Blaise and all of his hidden agendas all day. I took a deep breath, mentally bracing myself for the questioning I was about to get, and opened the door.

"Where on earth have you been? We were supposed to meet here an hour ago!" Ron was, of course, the first person to talk to me, followed quickly by Harry.

"We were worried about you, Gin." Harry didn't sound annoyed, more worried and relieved. Anytime any of us went off by ourselves and didn't return within the allotted time, he started to worry. Not all of the Death Eaters were caught yet, and poor Harry is completely paranoid.

"Ginny, I know you were with your friends, but you still should've tried to be back quicker." Great, Hermione is gonna try and guilt trip me into saying sorry. Sadly, her plans always work.

"Sorry Hermione. I kinda got lost." Well, that was true. I just didn't say why I was off wondering around by myself.

"That's ok Ginny. A walk always clears a person's head." Hermione smiled at me, how on earth does she always know so much about me? "Ron, don't lecture your sister, when you only got here five minutes ago yourself." Hermione's reprimand was sharp, and if I hadn't have been standing next to her I would've stuck my tongue out at Ron. That would teach him to be a hypocrite.

"Sorry Hermione. But I was really worried about her."

"Ron, I had Hermione teach me more than half of the curses that she knows. Which is more that you know. And I had Bill and Charlie teach me how to fight over the summer. I think I know how to take care of myself." He treats me like I'm still 5 years old.

"Why would you teach her all that stuff Hermione?! You know I don't want her fighting!" Ron practically exploded at Hermione.

"You don't want me fighting?! It isn't up to you whether or not I fight! You know I want to train to be an Auror! It would sort of help me to know these curses!" I shouted. I have a much shorter temper than my brothers.

"Fine then. Shall we go get lunch?" Ron looked calmer, but I don't trust it. He isn't the kind to just let something go that quickly.

"Sure. Where do you want to go?" Hermione, ever the peace-maker, was trying to make amends.

"How about the Leaky Cauldron? It's always good, and it's nearby." Harry, Hermione's faithful peace-making assistant, put in. Funny how he didn't say anything earlier.

"That sounds fine to me. Any objections?" Nobody spoke. "In that case, let's go." Hermione took charge (as always), and we started walking towards the Leaky Cauldron.

"Hermione, can I… can I talk to you?" Ron's voice sounded hesitant, and almost nervous.

"Sure Ron. What is it?" Hermione smiled at him, showing her teeth slightly. I have to admit, when she got Madam Pompfrey to fix them in their 4th year, it was her best idea ever.

"I need to talk to you in, err, private." Oh my word he must be going to ask her out!! I have to stay and listen.

"OK." Hermione sent me a look, one that I am choosing to read as 'Stay here, please'. No problem Hermione, was already planning on it.

They walked away a bit, and I got out one of the Extendable Ears. It was Fred and George's best idea ever, perfect for spying on people. And to think, it was in their 7th year when they made them. If they updated them, they would be even better.

"Hermione, I was just wondering if you could stop teaching Ginny curses." He did _not_ just say that. "At least don't teach her any of the harder ones. She's too young. I don't want her getting the wrong idea, and thinking that being an Auror is all about shooting some curses, and a bit of boring paperwork." What an idiot! That's what he thought for years it was about! Hypocrite!

I stalked out of my hiding place, walking right up to him and getting right in his face.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley! How dare you!" I hissed, slapping him. He stepped back, shocked. I stalked forward, forcing him to retreat. "Next time you try to tell Hermione what not to teach me, do it in front of me, so that I can kill you!" I started off hissing, but I was yelling by the end.

I turned on my heel, clenching my fists. I hate him! How dare he tell Hermione not to teach me something?! And how dare he insult my intelligence?! We had been living in the same house as a very experienced Auror for the past 3 years, did he really think I hadn't asked him about it yet?!

I wandered through the streets. A feeling of déjà vu came over me, and I almost laughed. It had been less than an hour when I had last walked through Diagon Alley, also annoyed at a guy, also lost. If I ran into Narcissa Malfoy again, I will have to laugh…

I rounded a corner, and guess who was there. Narcissa Malfoy and Genevieve Black. I started giggling, gradually becoming hysterical. They heard me, and walked over. I managed to gasp out why I was laughing so much.

"Annoyed…Ron…lost…same…before…you…funny…" Narcissa got it and she started laughing. Genevieve didn't, so Narcissa explained.

"She's annoyed at her brother, Ronald. She's gotten lost. She's lost for the same reason as before, when she saw me. She finds this hilarious." I nodded, finally calming down.

"What she said. Thank you for translating Narcissa." She smiled, and Genevieve started laughing.

"That's why you were practically collapsed." I nodded, keeping my actual conversations with her short.

"So where are you two headed off to?" I directed my question at Narcissa. Genevieve seems nice, but nobody flirts with my boyfriend and gets away with it. If she turns out not to be a threat, I'll befriend her.

"Shopping. Would you like to join us?" Either she didn't know that she had been flirting, or she thought that I didn't she had been. Idiot. But maybe I could go anyway. Check out the competition.

"If you don't mind, I would like to join you. I haven't been probably shopping in ages." Lies, all lies. I went this morning with Lavender Brown and Parvati and Padma Patil**.** But they didn't need to know that.

"Of course you can go. I do have one request though." Narcissa looked so happy about me going, and so did Genevieve. Maybe they aren't so bad after all.

"What is it?" I was curious. I'm not a cat, so it can't harm me.

"You two let me buy everything." I began to protest, but she held up her hand. "Let me finish. Call it the birthday presents for all those years I missed. Please?" Who can resist that face?

"Oh course you can, if you really want to." I'm a sucker for puppy-dog eyes. Not something you would ever imagine _Narcissa Malfoy_ doing though.

"Thank you." I could see how much it meant to her, by the way tears glisten in her eyes. She really _did_ feel bad for what had happened. Maybe she could join the Order? After all, she _had_ turned her back on Voldemort in the Last Battle.

"Let's go, shall we?" Her voice jolted me out of my thoughts, and I smiled. I _love_ shopping.

"Gladly." Genevieve and I answered together, and we smiled at each other. Maybe she isn't _so_ bad after all…

* * *

**A/N: Is Gen really evil? Will Ginny ever forgive her for flirting with her boyfriend? Will you ever find out Blaise and Ginny's secret? These questions, my dears, can only be answered in more chapters. Which will only be put out, if I get more reviews. So it is up to you, dear friends.**


End file.
